In the Light of the Refridgerater
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Its all because of a stupid jar of pickles. Pointless cheesy romance RoLu drabble.


In the Light of the Refridgerater

by Observer

Rogue could hear movements in the hallway. His first thought, in his extremely tired state,was that there was an intruder in the house. But as he slowly came out of his half asleep state he quickly pushed that thought to the side. He slowly reached his arm out to his right where his assumption was confirmed when hand met empty sheet. He lifted his head off his pillow an sat up. He than swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. For a moment he had to balance himself on the dresser so as he wouldnt fall over, but after a moment to come to his senses he made his way toward the bedroom door which was wide open. As usual. As Rogue drudged through the hallway he could hear the familiar sound of someone humming softly. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. He got to the end of the hall now fully awake and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the opening, watching with amusement the sight before him.

Lucy was hunched over peeking into the fridge hands on her hips, lips pursed as if she was deep in thought. This was a position Rogue had found Lucy in many, many times over the last few months. He couldnt help but smile when he saw her eyes lit up upon spotting whatever it was she had been searching for. He watched silently as she pulled a huge tub of pickles off a shelf. She set the jar on the counter and turned around to close the door when she finally noticed him.

" Aah!" she squealed, " Rogue you scared me!"

"Sorry."

Lucy, after recovering from the sudden fright, gave her husband a smile then turned back to face the counter. She pulled out a plate and grabbed the jar of pickles. She grasped the lid but as hard as she tried it wouldnt budge. She let out a little huff, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face in frustration. Before she could attempt to open it again, Rogue was at her side doing just that. He opened the jar with ease and Lucy let out another huff, frustrated about how easily he had done it. She was really getting tired of needing help all the time.

Rogue help out the jar to Lucy but all she did was stare at it. Rogue watched a small pout form on her lips. That unfortunatly was another thing he had seen her do more often nowadays. She turned her back to him, folding her arms over her chest.

"I could have done it myself you know..." she grumbled just low enough that he had to strain to hear it.

Now he too wore a pout upon his face. He carefully placed the jar of pickles on the counter, then turned back to his wifes back. He moved slowly toward her, then when he was close enough took both his arms an enwrapped her in a large hug. He heard her let out a little gasp by the sudden movement but then she slowly relaxed into him. For a while the two just stayed like, Rogue's head on top of Lucy's. After a moment Lucy heard Rogue talk again.

" I know you can do things on your own but I can help too.", he said.

Lucy let out a sigh then slowly unwrapped his arms from her. She turned so she was facing him properly before responding.

" I know." she whispered, " but that dosent make it any less frustrating."

Rogue watched as her gaze moved from him down to her swollen stomach. Her hands rubbing small circles on it through her shirt.

" I can barely do anything now with out help. I cant go on jobs with you or team Natsu.", she took a breath," I cant summon any of my spirits because my magics all messed up", by now she was starting to sniffle,"I cant even open a measly jar of pickles."

Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm form the tears spilling from her eyes. She let out a small laugh." I cant even talk without ending up in tears", she joked half heartly. More tears started to spill now followed by a few more sniffles. It wasnt long before Rogue was hugging her again. She let her head lay on his chest as she continued to cry. Rogue traced random patterns in her back trying to confert her. He could smell the salt from her tears, which only led to him pulling her closer. For the longest time Rogue just let her cry into his chest, unsure of what to say. He hated to see her like this. And he knew that not all she was saying about needing help all the time was from her pregnancy. She had confided in him many times about feeling as if she wasnt strong enough or being a burden on her team. And he had always reassured her that that wasnt true. But for some reason those same conforting words just wouldnt come out.

Lucy gripped Rogues shirt. She knew what he would say. This wasnt the frst time she'd broken down about this kind of thing. And he had always been there to confort her. She felt his arms become tighter around her. She felt herself slowly calm down. Just his arms surrounding her made her feel better. She tilted her head up to look at him. She saw his ruby-red eyes. But she when she looked at them, she saw something she had never seen before in the shadow dragon-slayers eyes. Something she had seen in her own gaze time and time again. She saw helplessness.

" Rogue...", she whispered.

Rogue lowered his gaze to look at Lucy. She was looking at him with her big chocolate brown eyes still wet from crying. But now they reflected concern instead of sadness. He watched as she moved her hand up to his face and place it on his cheek. He hadnt realized it before but his skin was wet.

Lucy moved her thumb over Rogue's cheek, brushing away a few stary tears.

" Why are you crying too?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

Rogue didn't respond for a long time. He Just stared at the beautiful blonde in his arms. _' Why am I crying? ',_ he thought. He watched as Lucy moved both her arms and place her hands behind his head.

Lucy watched as he took in a deep breath.

" Because I'm helpless." he said.

Lucy took in a sharp breath. She looked at him confused as to why he would be the one feeling helpless.

Rogue could see Lucy was confused by his words so he continued.

" I say I'm helpless because I dont even know how to comfort you. How to help you. How to make you feel better. I dont want to just say "your strong" because its so much more than that. Your so much more than that. I just cant find a way that shows you just how strong and important you are."

Lucy eyes went wide. She watched as Rogue moved his own hand to her cheek, mimicing her previous action. His words playing over and over again in her mind. She didnt know what to say. He had never said anything like this to her before.

Rogue let out a gasp when Lucy practically launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Rogue ended up picking her up from the momentum. In the end they both ended up spinning in small circles, Rogue still holding up Lucy in his arms. Lucy finally broke her grip on his neck and placed both her hands on his shoulders. Her cheeks were wet again but she couldn't care less. Rogue slowly lowered her to the ground, his hands now on her waist. Lucy looked up at him, smiling. Without realizing what he was doing Rogue took Lucy's hand in his and began to slowly move them around the kitchen. Lucy started giggling an moved along with him. It wasn't long before both of them were laughing. Rogue spun Lucy around a few times watching as her hair fanned out around her. The whole time she couldn't stop smiling.

They continued their dance in the light of the refridgerater for what felt like hours just laughing and smiling. In the end Lucy's head ended up on his chest again and his head on top of hers. They slowly stopped in the middle of the kitchen, both of them holding eachother close.

" Thankyou Rogue." Lucy finally said.

He met her gaze and felt like his heart stopped. She looked so beautiful in the dim light. Her cheeks dusted with pink, intense gaze focused on him, an him alone. Without thinking, Rogue leaned down closing the distance between them. The kiss was sweet. He could taste traces of salt on her lips and she on his. When they broke apart both were smiling. They both studied eachother for the longest time.

" I love you" Lucy said, her voice soft.

Rogue kissed the top of her forehead before replying, " I love you too."

...

"Rogue?"

" Yes Lucy?"

"I want a pickle now please."

" Of course."

Authors note: Ok so this is my first "touchy feely" type story. So I hope you guys like it. Sorry if you don't. AND SORRY THIS IS SO SAPPY! I'm a hopless romantic at heart so sorry! Please review if you have any comments and/or suggestions! -Observer

P.S: yes this whole thing started with a stupid jar of pickles. :)


End file.
